The Raven Diaries
by CigarsAllAround
Summary: Raven is given a mission with her enemy, Victor Creed. She despises him but he's now her father until the mission has finished! She's not amused and uses her diary to vent, complain and write about her days spent in a new form. Though, being 17 again is okay. She develops a crush on a neighbour, and has to face her biggest fear: school. Warning: Contains spanking references.
1. Page 1

This has been written because the idea interests me. I like Raven; I seriously do, so I had to bring her to life in a brand spanking new way! Here, you'll read a series of diary entries detailing her time with Victor as they work on an important mission together.

**Warning:** Corporal punishment will be mentioned, detailed and written about heavily. If you don't like the sound of this, please don't read. Other punishments will also be incorporated into the diary entries because Victor will be acting as her father during the mission.

Please visit my new community, too. I need some staff members to add some stories as well! Details are on my profile page.

* * *

><p><strong>:.*.:*.: The Raven Diaries :.*:.*.:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday 3<em>****_rd_****_ January _**

I hate my life! Really, I've never been THIS insulted in all the years I've been alive! Yes, I will be using enormous amounts of exclamation marks because I'm furious! How dare they do this to me! You see, Erik decided I needed to take part in a mission with Sabretooth. Myself and Victor, we don't get along at all. But I didn't ask for the details or anything like that because Erik had bought me a diamond necklace. Oh, it's beautiful! I'm in love with blue diamonds, I truly am. Anyway, it was a bribe! Okay, so I allowed myself to be bribed, but that's not the point. This is where my life becomes a mind field of difficult experiences and ridiculous rules. I have to stop writing now! I'm that angry my hand is shaking, and I have to find a vase to throw!

_**Tuesday 4**__**th**__** January **_

Victor doesn't like anybody throwing breakable objects at walls. He's been growling about it since last night. Apparently "throwing tantrums" at my age is "out of damn order" and "I should know better". He even told me if it happened again I'd be "sitting on a hard lesson" and I'd be "howling about it". I told him I didn't howl because I wasn't descended from wolves or any breed of dog. He snorted and replied with something along the lines of "Really? Could have fooled me because you've been acting like a bitch from day one". I think I hate him. No really, I do. You see, the problem is I'm supposed to be his daughter on this mission. Yes, his daughter! How could I even pretend to be related to a pig like him? I feel sick just thinking about it. I have to stop writing again, he's calling me. Even when he shouts my name up the stairs he sounds like he's snuffling and snorting like a pig with a wild mane of hair.

**Wednesday 5****th**** January **

Today Victor had his hair cut. He almost looks normal now. It actually suits him better with shorter hair and slight stubble that sticks to his face like ticks to a dog. Oh, I don't know. He still needs to work on his people skills but he did pay for me to have my hair washed, cut and blow dried. I'm blonde again. I think I've really missed being blonde. I've even changed forms and look about sixteen. Well, I'm supposed to be seventeen and I can't say I'm pleased about that. Victor says I act like a teen, though, so I shouldn't have any trouble working on this mission with him. I'm still furious about the whole situation, don't forget that. I won't allow myself to be bribed again, either!

**Thursday 6****th**** January**

I bought some beautiful clothes today. Victor gave me five hundred dollars and told me to "scram" for a while. I went to the local mall in a taxi cab. I can't actually remember a time I've felt this carefree, or even the last time I rode in a cab with a chatty driver. He told me all about his family and how they're settling into New York. They're from India, apparently. I've never been to India, but the way the man described it, it sounds like a beautiful place. After I'd bought clothes that fit my new, younger body, I returned to the house we're staying in. We no longer live at the Brotherhood base now and I don't even miss it. I like living in a proper house. If I could banish Victor to the depths of Hell I'd be even happier, though. I was bribed again, tricked, too. Erik had visited while I was out buying a whole wardrobe full of beautiful floaty dresses and slender, figure-hugging clothes. He left something behind that made me want to break everything in this house. In fact, I would have smashed everything in the street if Victor hadn't stopped me leaving. I have to wear the time lock bracelet now.

**Friday 7****th**** January**

I should have explained what the bracelet does but I was so pissed I stopped writing and went to sit in the hot tub on the deck in the backyard. I also met our next door neighbour, Tommy. Oh, he's a fine specimen of a man and his arms look like they could bench press a Ferrari. Anyway, I've lost my way in this diary again. Where was I? Wait, I'll read back and see. That's it! I need to tell these pages all about the time lock bracelet. Erik had the bracelet made for me some years ago. Back then, I paid little attention to it, but now I curse it every second of the day, and I can't even take it off! It stops me from changing forms, so I'm stuck this way. Oh yes, just stuck as this seventeen-year-old girl by the name of Raven "you're in big trouble" Creed. I would take it off but the clasps are locked together and I don't have the code to break the seal. Victor and Erik have it, though. I wonder if I can talk them into giving me it? I've always been told I can talk a cock out of a man's pants within thirty miles of his wife's workplace. I have no idea if the last sentence makes sense, but I've thinking a lot about Tommy lately.

**Saturday 8****th**** January **

I want to forget about today because I've never been so embarrassed in my life. This morning started okay, but as Victor was playing with his new truck in the garage, I showed Tommy my latest purchase: a blue, barely-there bikini. It's stunning, really. The scene was stunning, Tommy's dimpled, tanned face and sea-green eyes were more than stunning, and my equally stunning talk about how my hot tub was empty and I needed him there to hold my drink was the most stunning sentence I'd ever uttered. I didn't mind the frozen temperatures as I was parading about in front of a gleaming-eyed twenty-two-year-old, but Victor did. I've been working on calling him my father and I couldn't believe the way he behaved today. It was as if he was my father and he needed to protect me from horny men who thought I was their meal ticket for the aching pain in their underwear!

Oh, I need to begin a new paragraph because this has to be told in told in stages. So, there I was, guiding a shirtless Tommy towards the bubbling Jacuzzi. It was perfect and Tommy was grinning like a cat on heat. You know, if cats actually smiled like that. Then, Victor appeared and spoiled everything. I've seen him that angry before, but last time it was directed at a farmer who shot him on one of our first missions in the sticks. Anyway, so there we were, and Victor stalked over with a scowl. He grabbed Tommy's shirt off the side of the Jacuzzi and threw it in my crush's face, then ordered him off the property. Then I was told to "get in the damn house and put more clothes on! You're gonna catch your death out here, it's starting to snow!" He sounded that pissed at me, I almost did walk in the house, but I suddenly remembered I wasn't actually sixteen. My protests didn't meet Victor's approval, though. He took me by the arm and swatted me all the way from the deck into the kitchen. His hand hurts, you know! Really, it was slamming into my bottom and I was hissing and arguing all the way. He told me to "get changed or else", then went back outside. I gazed out the closed patio doors and do you know what I saw? Tommy flying through the air because Victor had thrown him over the fence!

**Sunday 9****th**** January**

Finally, today was the moment I found out more about my part of the mission. I'm going to be attending school and I have to become friends with another young student named Marie. Apparently she's a year younger then I'm supposed to be. Her parents have just moved to New York and Erik's interested in her. I have a feeling she's going to become a mutant, she has to be, or he wouldn't care about a girl with spiking hormones and a tongue that likes to complain about life.

PS. I'm not speaking to Victor. Not only did he embarrass me in front of a man I'd love to spend time with, he also threw him like a Frisbee. I just wish he'd have thrown him like a boomerang, instead. I wanted Tommy to come back. And, as if by magic, Victor's calling me down for dinner. Why can't Tommy be the one calling me? I'd absolutely love that. Oh, Tommy is muscular and good-looking, whereas Victor is cantankerous, annoying and can spank faster then I can talk my way out of trouble. I know who I'd prefer to eat dinner with.


	2. Page 2

**Monday 10****th**** January**

I need to rant! Yes, rant and rant and rant. I'm lying here with my panties resting at my thighs because I can't pull them up. My bottom feels like it's on fire! I don't think I can handle this mission without attempting to kill Victor in his sleep. Perhaps I can lock him in the garage and disappear into the night? The sun hasn't even dipped yet, but I'm in bed. Oh, how I'd love to leave him to it. I'd like to see him explaining himself to Erik after I've vanished and he's left holding our mission in tatters. Ugh, this is awful. Every time I move, I swear my bottom stings and it feels like the skin in boiling over and beyond my pain threshold. I think I pushed him too far this time. Wait a second, I think…

He just caught me in bed writing in my diary. Another round of painful swats were delivered to my bottom that quickly, I was almost dancing on my stomach. How did I get myself into this mess? You see, I've been sent to bed and I'm not supposed to be doing anything except from staring at the wall, thinking about my behaviour, or sleeping. I can't sleep, though. I love sleeping tablets and I don't dare move from this bed because he'll hear me and probably skin me alive. He's really not happy with me today. I bet you want to know what I did, don't you, Diary? I can't tell you now; I have to tuck you away in my bedside drawer in case he comes to check on me again. Don't worry; I'll explain myself tomorrow at the earliest.

**Tuesday 11****th**** January **

Victor's still giving me those disapproving looks, but he hugged me this morning and we sat and talked for a while. It was almost nice when he admitted he knew this was hard for me. After all, he pointed out I wasn't used to having a father because I'd never had one before! I appreciated him mentioning that point. It's an important one, you know. I never had a father or a mother, but I have been spanked before. I'm sure everybody was punished that way in the days when I was a child. Though, I'm wandering away from my original purpose now. I think I'd better let you know what I did that sent Victor so wild.

Victor went out and I was alone. He said he had some errands to run and he knew he could trust me not to "act like an idiot". I think he's regretting that now. Anyway, he left and I waited at least ten minutes until I went into the backyard. I even made sure I was wearing my bikini again. Last night I was told to "throw it, dump it or set it on fire", but I didn't. How could I? I love this bikini and I'd live in it if I could. So, there I was, and as usual, Tommy was talking to me over the fence as soon as I walked out onto the deck. He has a gym room at the bottom of his yard and likes to work out there each and every day. Of course, I was impressed because I approve of a man taking care of his body that way. We were talking and then he offered to give me a tour of his house. He still lives with his parents but they were away on vacation in Hawaii. It was fun, actually. He helped me climb over the fence Victor had thrown him over a few days earlier. We were able to joke about that, though. I even told him that I was sure my father hadn't meant to act that way. I'm not sure Tommy believed me, but it cleared the air a little.

Then, there I was, walking around his house in my bikini and bare feet. I was cold, too cold, and he offered to warm me up. I know I'm not really seventeen and I shouldn't be feeling this way, but there were actually butterflies in my stomach when he spoke to me with his eyes sparkling with warmth. Soon the fireplace was roaring and I was sitting on the rug with Tommy's dressing gown wrapped around me. We hadn't done anything too forward, we'd only kissed, but I was enjoying myself. It almost made me feel regret because I'd never had the chance to act this way when I was originally seventeen. At the time, I was too scared in case I couldn't stop myself from losing my current form. If I had turned blue, I probably would have been attacked again. I've been attacked a lot of times in my life, especially when I was younger. But at that moment with Tommy in front of the fireplace, I felt a rush of happiness. I was in a bikini; it was a cold January day and there was a man who was being nice to me. And then everything crumbled like it always seems to do in my life. Victor let himself in the house and he wasn't happy.

My 'Father' thought I was being used and if I hadn't gotten in the middle of them, I think he would have thrown Tommy on the fire this time! I still don't understand why somebody who hates me has suddenly become overprotective, but he has, and I'm not sure how to handle it. But there we were, all arguing and Tommy was threatening to take on Victor, and I was attempting to stand my ground. It was a huge mess, it truly was. I had to hand the dressing gown back to Tommy and my new father noticed I was wearing the bikini he'd told me to get rid of. He quickly took off his coat and before I could protest, he was putting it on me and buttoning it up.

I knew Victor was angry. He was snarling at Tommy and telling him to keep away or he'd break his legs. Then there was some talk about me getting my heart broken and if that happened, Victor was going to rip out Tom's heart and feed it to him. I was mortified. I'd been having a great time, I wasn't really seventeen, and all of a sudden, I was being dragged away with a forceful hand on my arm.

When everything was said and done, I wasn't pleased. I told Victor he'd embarrassed me! He'd destroyed any chance of me spending time with Tommy and I hated him for it. And do you know what he answered with? "Good," he said. That was his answer. Then he pointed to the spot in front of him and clicked his fingers. He moved a kitchen chair out from the table and put it in the middle of the room. "Over here on the double," he growled to me. It was right then I knew I was in for it.

Oh, Diary, I felt like I was under the age of ten right then. I could feel my stomach twisting in knots as the butterflies flew away. My day had died and it had such a promising start. He wasn't pleased with me leaving the house without his permission, he wasn't pleased I'd kept the bikini, and he wasn't going to let me "be used by some punk who thinks with his dick". I would have described Tommy rather differently than that, but Victor wasn't having any of it, and when I refused to go anywhere near him, he guided me over to the chair with swats to my soon-to-be red bottom.

It hurt, and when I said I'd been embarrassed by Victor's behaviour earlier that afternoon, I'd been wrong. Being laid over somebody's lap to be spanked is the worst type of embarrassment I could ever have been dealt with. It was terrible and it really did hurt. His smacks weren't slow or calm, they were hard and fast. He told me I was "going to learn a good lesson" and he even called me his daughter. He said what was happening to me right then would be the same thing he'd do to his own kid if she'd been "sniffing around a boy in her underwear". I told him I was wearing a bikini, not my underwear, and anyway, lots of women wear bikinis, even some men do. But he wasn't impressed with my backchat. He smacked and smacked until I begged him to stop. I cried over his knee and still he smacked me until he thought I'd really learnt a lesson that would stay with me for some time. When he let me up from his lap, he sent me straight to bed, and I ran. I was in tears as I went to my room, but the first thing I did was throw the bikini away.

Do you know what though, Diary? I hated the disappointment in Victor's eyes. He wasn't pleased with my behaviour and I wasn't happy with my sore bottom. But I'm beginning to think he actually went easy on me because he tapped his belt when he told me I'd better get rid of my bikini. You see, he came to check if I was in bed. I was still crying but he stroked my hair and even kissed me on the forehead when he left my room. I think he's realising he's been wrong about me, too. I'm not a bitch, I'm just lost and I can't find my way back to the girl I used to be.

**Wednesday 12****th**** January**

I only have a few minutes until I have to leave the house. We're going to tour the school today. Can you believe at my age I'm going back to school? That sentence makes me sound like I've actually been to school before, which I haven't. I was too scared. People were terrified they'd catch something from me when I was younger and I was terrified I'd be bullied until I wanted to self-destruct. I did self-destruct, of course, but I joined a terrorist group instead of anything too radical and ridiculous. I have to go now, but I'll write about everything later.

I just got back! It's almost 8pm. We stopped at a diner, though, and talked about what would happen when I started school. Victor wants me take everything seriously, not only the mission, but the opportunity to learn more about the world and follow the rules the school have set for all the students. I didn't know how to answer that. I'm not used to a man being friendly unless he wants to sleep with me. But Victor's my father, at least he's acting like a father would have done in the days of the Neanderthals and such. I told him he was a bit of a knuckle-dragger because I'm sure parents don't spank their children anymore, and he asked me how I knew that for sure. I also didn't have an answer for that.

The school was large. I'm going to get lost, I know I am. I tried to think of ways to spy on the Marie girl, but I haven't come up with anything yet. When we met the principal Victor did most of the talking. I think I'm learning more about him as the days pass. He actually sat there and sounded like a normal person as he spoke to the principal. Of course, said principal was a woman, so maybe that had something to do with it. She seemed taken in by Victor's words and was interested in his years being a soldier and fighting across the world. All I did was stare at what the woman was wearing. I think it was a potato sack matched with green tights and red heeled shoes. The sad thing was I didn't have a chance to berate her for it because Victor glared at me when I laughed. She asked me how I'd been coping since my mother had died and I laughed. What I was actually laughing at was her choice of clothing, but I found that difficult to explain because he kept giving me a 'don't you dare' look.

Argh! I feel like banging my head against a wall. I shouldn't be scared of going to school, but I am. It's not as though I'm shy! So, I need to deal with this before the day arrives when I have to sit in class and not insult anybody for their fashion choices. Oh, Diary, how am I going to achieve this without getting in trouble? No, you're no help; you're only cheap paper wearing a blue leather coat.


	3. Page 3

**Saturday 15****th**** January **

Well, we're still attempting to work out our differences. For some reason I think it will be a long road we'll be travelling on until I'm the perfect pretend daughter. He keeps telling me he doesn't expect me to be perfect, I don't believe him, though. He said I would make mistakes like I did in the past but he'll be here to help me straighten my issues out and punish me if I needed it. All I wanted to know is what mistakes he was talking about? Diary, could you imagine me, Raven Darkholme, ever making a mistake? I know, if you could reply you'd tell me it was ridiculous! And do you know what? I agree with you. It is ridiculous! I told him that and all he did was smirk, kiss me on the forehead and ask me if I wanted a takeout for dinner. Oh, I want to pig out on carb-filled pizza with buckets of cheese and unhealthy amounts of spicy toppings right now. I'm certain Victor's been talking to Erik about me!

**Sunday 16****th**** January**

They have been talking about me. Erik came over and I cornered him in the kitchen and demanded he tell me what was said. He had this look on his face that I read as amusement, and he made me feel that furious Victor dragged me away and made me stand in one of the corners in the lounge until I'd calmed down. I still don't feel that calm, though. How dare they discuss my past like that! Victor told me he'd done it so he could help me, but I still don't believe anything he says. If he goes behind my back like that, how can I trust him? He told me I needed to start trusting him on this mission and I refused to do anything of the sort. I've washed my hands of him and this damn mission because I won't be talked about!

**Monday 17****th**** January **

I walked out this morning, even though I was supposed to start school today. It was stupid of me, really. I should have known he'd be following me. By "he" I mean Victor, of course. I felt like I was being followed at one point, but I blamed it on lack of sleep. I didn't take any sleeping pills last night because I'm sure that was one of the topics raised between the two of them. I might be slightly in love with those tablets, though, I happen to like being in love with them so I don't see it as a problem. Erik always thought differently, not that it matters, because it obviously doesn't. I feel as though it matters more what Victor thinks and that thought stuns me. Why should it matter what he thinks? It's not as though I'm his daughter or anything like that!

Anyway, he found me. I was confronting a gang of boys on a street corner at the time. Oh no, it's not as bad as it sounds. They were shouting at me and I told them to leave me alone or I'd destroy their chances at ever having babies As usual, my tongue found me trouble and they actually had knives on them. It's been a long time since I've fought anybody with a knife. Victor appeared when I seemed to be struggling slightly and he knocked one of the boys into a nearby car. The rest of them disappeared pretty quickly, their pants hanging half way down their bottom. I wondered if they were going to be spanked when they got home, but according to Victor it's the fashion at the moment. I wouldn't call it 'fashion'; it's more a cry for help.

I needed help, too. Victor wasn't pleased about me leaving the house and he grumbled and growled all the way back home. At one point I told him I had a headache and he said, "You'll be feeling worse when we get home". Yes, he said it just like that! He told me I'd been stupid for leaving and even stupider for starting a fight with a "gang of idiots who couldn't dress themselves properly". He may have had a point there, though it was lost once he produced my hairbrush. We were home at that point and he'd taken it out my bedroom. Yes, I was embarrassed again. Have you ever had to sit in the Principal's office with a bottom that feels as though it has been stung by a thousand bees? No, you haven't, Diary, so you wouldn't understand. I was spanked on the bare, over his knee, and it was mortifying.

I didn't say much after because he wiped my tears away, gave me a quick hug and guided me out the door quickly. I still had to go to school even though I was late! Having to walk into a new classroom for the first time in your life is even worse when you're late. I should know because I had to do it. Victor made an excuse about me going to the dentist and then the Principal took me to the classroom. Victor did squeeze my shoulder before I left and he even whispered in my ear. "You'll be fine," he said. "Don't worry." Nothing helped the feeling of my nerves being clamped against my throat as I walked into the room on my own, though.

The history teacher asked me to stand at the front of the class and talk a little about myself. What was I supposed to say? I was undercover at the school because I was attempting to befriend a girl called Marie? Oh, and I was a mutant, too. And I wasn't really seventeen, and I'm old enough to be your grandmother, boy with finger up nose! There was actually a boy with a finger up his nose, but that's where it ends. I said nothing like that at all. I stared for what seemed like forever and then I talked about how I'd just moved to New York with my Father because he was in the military. The teacher asked me what his job was and I just said, "Oh, a job that let's him order people about. It makes him feel like a big man because he's unable to find a new wife seeing as he's too ugly and every mirror within a thirty mile radius of him breaks when he sneezes". The students either laughed or stared at me as if I was insane. I just stood there and wished I wasn't a complete and utter failure. I couldn't even introduce myself without sounding like I'm high on drugs.

** Tuesday 18****th**** January **

Raven, you're at school right now and your room's a damn mess. You can bet your ass you're tidying it up when you get back. I've met a whole squadron of soldiers in the middle of a battlefield that were less messy than you. That ain't why I'm writing to you here, so read up and **pay attention**. I've got some errands to run and I won't be back for a while. You'll have to keep things running till the morning, you hear? Don't think you've got free run while I'm away. I'm got some rules for you. **Keep away from the stash of booze in my room. Keep away from that punk next door. Don't go buying anymore clothes because you've used up your whole month's allowance already. Do your damn homework and get it in on time. Don't throw any parties like you did when you lived at that fancy mansion in the sixties 'cause if you do, my belt's coming off and you won't sit for a week. Clean up after yourself, too. You're old enough to wash dishes and keep up-to-date with the chores I've set for you, okay? And quit whining while you're reading this. Nobody likes a whiner in the army. **

Before I forget, don't kick off over me writing this down in your damn diary. It's the only way I could leave a note you'd actually read. And another thing: **you're not a failure, Ray.** Don't ever think you are or I'll swat it out of you. You're a mixed-up kid even if you're as old as you are, and we're going to be talking about your pill popping when I get back. I've taken all the sleeping pills out your room. **Don't go buying anymore. I'll know if you have, I have a nose for these things. **

- Victor

PS. I don't expect you to be perfect, I only want you to behave. You're going to send me to an early grave, Raven, and seeing as you told a whole class full of kids I'm ugly as hell, you can cook dinner tomorrow. I'll ring you tonight - pick up or I'm sending somebody round to check up on you.


End file.
